Slenderman Strikes Again
by JerinAnn
Summary: Emmett convinces Bella to play Slender. How will Bella react? Bella's OOC. Rated M for language. One-shot


**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story. Bella may be slightly OOC, but I thought it would make a better story this way. Let me know if you want me to make some more one-shots like this one, but with different games, because I set this up in case you guys wanted more. ~JerinAnn**

**Slenderman Strikes Again: Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I looked up to see Emmett standing in front of me. He wrinkled his nose. "You're reading that again?"

I looked down at my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "What's wrong with it? What do all you Cullens have against good books?" I demanded.

"I just can't believe you can't believe you can read such a horrible book so many times. Isn't this the hundredth time you're reading it?"

I threw him a dirty look. "I happen to enjoy reading a good book. If you don't have a real reason for interrupting my book, will you leave me alone?"

"I do have a reason for interrupting you. Come on." He didn't give me a chance to object. He threw me over his shoulder and ran up to his shared room with Rosalie. He sat me down on his desk chair. "I want you to play this game."

I threw him a dubious look. "Do I look like the gamer type?"

"No, but I thought you might want to try out a few."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nose. "I would rather go back down to the living room and read while I pass the time until your brother to come home from hunting."

He huffed. "You can pass the time playing a game while you wait," he insisted. "I haven't been able to win it yet, so I wanted to see if you have a better chance."

I gave him a curious look. "What game?"

"Slender."

I think I blanched. "Isn't that a horror game?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, so?" He then looked at me in amusement. "Are you scared? Little Belly is scared?" He asked in a false baby voice.

I squared my shoulders. "No; give me the stupid game."

He turned the game on and explained the controls and objective. It seemed simple enough: collect all eight pages scattered throughout the game while trying to survive. He told me not to look at Slenderman too long or I'll die. It seemed too easy. How could Emmett now win the game, and why was it considered one of the scariest games?

When the game started, I was in the middle of the woods. There were no signs for directions, and it was dark; the only light coming from my dim flashlight.

"Where do I go?" I muttered to myself while I picked a random direction. I soon came across an abandoned truck, and I walked around it and found the page. "'No eyes,'" I read.

The second I picked up the page, a low bass sound came on in a creepy rhythm. I jumped. "What was that?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh, every time you collect a page the music gets faster and louder. Slender also wants you dead even more." I could tell he was smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I demanded.

"I thought you would figure it out on your own. Now I would get walking before he shows up."

I started walking again, my heart racing. I guess I could see how this game could be considered scary. I walked into a building and looked in each room. I found a page!" I exclaimed, happy. "How many pages did you get, Emmett?"

"I got four before Slender killed me," he said casually, though disappointment leaked into his voice.

My throat tightened. "Only four?" My chances of getting to that amount, let alone eight, were slim to none. I was walking while I was talking, and when I exited the room, I saw a tall figure in a black suit with no face. Slender was right in front of me, only a few feet away.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed and ran the other way. I didn't choose which direction to go in, just anywhere I could go to get away from him.

"Now can you see why it's hard?"

"Yes," I squeaked. I cam across some pillars while I was lost in the woods running from Slender. I looked on each one as fast as I could and found the third page. I smiled until I saw Slender right next to me.

"Holy crow!" I cried and ran while my screen got fuzzy and was jumping all over the place. "Get a life! Get a fucking life!"

Emmett stared at me in shock. "Did you just swear?"

I threw him a quick glare while my game self ran. "One, this game has to be the scariest game out there. Two, this game is fun. Three, I'm getting really into this game so I want him to leave me alone so I can get all the freaking pages."

Emmett nodded in understanding. "Let's hope you can at least get four. At first, I only wanted you to play this game to scare the hell out of you, but it's fun watching you play this." His eyes brightened. "I have a few other games you could play while Edward's away hunting. Edward wouldn't approve of you playing these games."

I scoffed. "I don't care. I can play what I want. Edward doesn't have control over that."

Before he could respond, I found another page on a random tree in front of me. "Ha! Four pages mother - oh no!" Slender popped out right next to me. I tried to run away, but my person was so slow for some reason. "Faster!" I yelled. "Run fast! Run fucking faster!"

Emmett and I both sighed with relief when the screen went back to normal. I found a road and decided to follow it. I took a look behind me for the first time and saw Slender right up my ass. "No! Go away! Just go away!"

"Don't look behind you!" Emmett yelled at me. "That makes it worse. Just look ahead."

I nodded and continued to run. "We should make our own youtube channel. We could make a gaming channel without face cams. We could do multiplayer things as well."

"Okay," Emmett said while doing an impersonation of Alice when there's a sale. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll let me get you a gaming laptop and all the necessary stuff for making gaming videos. Your old computer can't take this stuff, and if we do multiplayer you'll need your own computer."

I thought about it for a second. "If it's okay with Carlisle and Esme, then deal."

"Yes!" He fist pumped the air. "And if we play an X-box game, you can come here and play. we have a few X-boxes and TVs here you can use."

"Deal. And if Edward or Charlie object, we can just say we're bonding since that's basically what we are doing," I suggested.

"Good idea - oh, look! There's a page!"

He pointed to the fifth page on yet another random tree on the side of the road. I quickly grabbed it and continued forward. I came across a few rows of tanks - like the sewage ones - after a few minutes and looked on each one. I found a page on the middle one.

"Six pages!" I cheered. That's when Slender decided to come out right in front of me. "Christ almighty!" I screamed as I launched myself backwards.

The chair fell backwards and I landed on the ground hard. "Ow," I complained as the tape ended, telling me I died. "You have to be kidding me - Ow!"

"Bella!" I heard someone call frantically, and I looked up to see Edward in the doorway. I guess he was back from his hunting trip with the rest of his family. "Are you alright?" He looked at the computer and glared at Emmett. "Why'd you let her play that game? How stupid can you be? She could have had a heart attack!"

"Edward." He looked down at me, "It's alright. I'm not hurt. It's actually a fun game. Emmett and I decided that we are going to make our own gaming channel."

His expression darkened. "No, you're not."

I lifted my eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're not making a gaming channel."

"Carlisle," I called.

He appeared in the room as if he was always there. "Yes, Bella?"

"I was wondering if Emmett and I could make a gaming channel. We won't have our faces on there, and we decided it's a good way for us to bond."

He thought about it for a second. "Okay, if you are careful."

"Dad, can we get her a laptop and a few other things for as well?" Emmett asked. "She doesn't have the right equipment for it."

"I'll pay you back," I insisted.

Carlisle smiled. "There's no need, Bella. You're family. Yes you may get it. Just don't do anything that will hurt her."

"But Carlisle, she hurt herself while playing this game," Edward insisted.

"I'm fine," I said while glaring at my boyfriend. "I accidently tipped the chair back. It's not that bad. I've had worse; all I'm going to get is a bruise."

Carlisle nodded. "She's fine, Edward. If it gets bad, they will have to stop. Let you brother bond with Bella."

Edward grumbled as Carlisle left. Emmett high fived me.

"So, how did you like the game?" he asked with a huge smile.

"I loved it so much I want to play it again."

Emmett cheered and started to reset the game. "Oh, Edward, your girlfriend has a real potty mouth when she plays games."

We restarted the game, talking about what we would play next, leaving Edward there gaping at us, probably from Emmett's memory of what I said.


End file.
